Confessions of an Angel
by Layne1
Summary: Everyone knows of the brown haired "angel" whom passes infront of the newsies at the beginning of the movie. Well this is her story, The story of Abigial Ingles; the brown haired angel... r/r welcomed!


I never wanted my life to be this way. Actually, I never thought my life would turnout this way. I had everything. I had the best life anyone could ever dream of. I wasn't too rich, or at all poor and I had a loving family. Then, that day came and everything fell apart. My family, my happiness, but most of all my love of life, my hope. It was just gone, all because of one accident that punished - not only me but two of my best friends in the world. It all happened so long ago. It happened in a heartbeat. This journal was my mother's. The only spark of hope I have is to write in this journal everyday. My mom called it the confessions of an angel. So here it is, the confessions of a  
brown-haired angel.  
  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
  
Abigail Ingles slowly trotted down the front steps outside of her upscale apartment. She kept her head down as always, not showing her face or the bruise on her temple to anyone.She walked quickly, not wanting to be late for class. Always-Prompt Abby was the nickname the girls at school had named her. She smiled a smile to herself rarely seen and continued walking.  
  
She rounded the corner of the street she was on. She never remembered the names, only what they looked like. She didn't care for the tall buildings that lined the streets of her routine walk to school. Abby longed for a different place, one that was big and open: one that smeltof the ocean and bared the morning mist of sea water, salt and fog. She longed for a man to hold her; he would be dark and tall. He would be mysterious. She wanted to teach him, teach him about life. Abby blushed to herself. 'Girls don't think of such foolish things,' she thought.  
  
She continued on the street when she realized what street she was on and who she was about to pass. The World Newspaper Building loomed in front of her, and next to it, the distribution center. The newsies would be there, like they were every morning. She always forgot to leave eariler. Abigail though this over, Was it the fact that she wanted the newsies to notice her that caused her to forget to leave? Was it the catcalls and the "Look at that beauty" that stopped her from leaving early? 'Yes,' a tiny part of her aching heart squealed.  
  
Sure as hell wouldn't freeze over, there stood good amount of the Manhattan newsboys. She almost thought for a second that they might be waiting for her to walk by, just so that could catch a glimse of her. 'No they aren't,' she told herself. She wasn't pretty at all, and it was almost true. Jessica and Joesaphine were much prettier. Abby blushed, walking with her head held down, holding her reading and math book close to her chest.  
  
The newsies finally noticed her as she walked by quickly, almost faltering in her steps. They yelled and catcalled. They whistled. They growled. They shouted things like, "Look at dat angel! Look at dat beauty.' Abigail blushed as red as the cherries her mother bought on Saturdays. She pushed her curling brown hair behind her right ear and took a quick peek at the newsies with her eyes, a mix-match of greens.  
  
She blushed red again, looked up at them, then put her head back down and hurried on. Quickly heading up the street and past the market, she walked faster as she neared her school, giggling to herself. Finally Abby made it. She was satisfied to see she was at least 10 mintues early. 'Good,' she thought. She sat down on the steps of the little school house. It was an old office building. The two bottom floors were classes, the top floor a cafeteria.  
  
Abby straightened her two books and went back to looking at the people passing by. Something in her right eye caught a glimse of black. She turned her head; nothing was there. Abby shook her head and groaned. Suddenly a girl with ice blue eyes and black hair jumped out from behind the step side, howlering. Abigail jumped into the air, screaming, not having expected someone to jump  
out from behind the steps.  
  
The girl fell onto the ground into a laughing heap. Abby glared at her, shaking with fear. "Joesaphine Cadler! That is the most insensitive act ever. How could you scare me like that!" Abby shouted into her face. Jo stopped laughing and climbed off her back and onto her knees.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry Abbs. Ya know I love scarin' people." Her big grin coming into view.  
  
"You do realized she could have died of shock, knowing Abigail," Jessica Arlington appeared out of nowhere to jump to Abby's defense. Her short brown hair was in a straight bunch curling at the bottom next to her ear, her hazel eyes serious. She held her books close to her. She had five too many.  
  
"You know too much for your own good. It's not healthy to be that smart," Jo replied, sitting next to Abby, who had sat down abruptly on the cement seat. Jo looked over at Abby, a look of pure joy on her face. Her face fell into a crooked brow and frown."What's wrong, Jo?" Jessica asked."Oh my god, Abby what happened to your head?" Jo cried, taking ahold of the left side of Abby's head and peered at the bruise.  
  
Abby gasped and pulled out of her grasp. She quickly patted down her unruly brown hair."Nothing, and just leave it at that. Don't ask another question," Abby snapped, fixing her hair to hide the bruise. They sat in silence until the other girls turned up.The door to the school then opened promptly at 8:05 and the girls filed in.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Friday,May 23-1900  
  
Today is Friday! Good old Friday. Friday means the end of school for two whole days! Which is bad because the I won't see the newsies, but I will live. Anything to get me out of the god forsaken school. It's boring as watching molasses. I like to learn and all. I like to read and write and help out the younger children but I don't think school is all that important. Jessica does. She's weird about schools and education. Jo doesn't care about school. She just goes because their grandfather makes her go with Jessica. I can't wait for school to end. So far today is good. It's only reading so far and I love reading. Everyday starts out good. Next is math. For some reason, I can feel it in my bones today will be a very bad day. 


End file.
